Automotive industry by country
This article provides an overview of the automotive industry in countries around the world. This article provides an overview of the automotive industry in countries around the world. The United States of America was the world's largest automobile producer by volume from the early years of the 20th century until the 1980s, when it was overtaken by Japan. In 2009, China became the world's largest vehicle producer. Africa Egypt The beginnings of the Egyptian automotive industry date back to 1960. During the socialist era, the government pledged to transform the country from an agricultural economy to an industrial one, and the first completely Egyptian car was produced. The car soon went out of production, as it was unable to compete with foreign brands, especially following the end of socialism and the move toward a more liberal market. It was not until 1985 that automotive giant, General Motors (GM), set up its first assembly plant in Egypt, revolutionising the industry. In the more than two dozens years since, the Egyptian automotive assembly business has grown from just three plants relying on mostly imported components, to 16 businesses with 26 assembly lines, manufacturing now near 100,000 annually of passenger cars, light commercial vehicles, trucks, and buses, as well as 300 factories that produce most automotive components (IDA’s Vision for the Automotive Industry Report). Besides GM, giants such as BMW, Nissan, Hyundai, and Daewoo produce a majority of their product line in their factories in Egypt. In fact, the BMW assembly line in Egypt is the only factory outside Germany where the BMW 7 Series is produced. But it was not until 2004 that the Egyptian automotive market began to expand exponentially, along with the local production of both assembled cars and components. The total production market in Egypt consisted of only 49,335 vehicles in 2004. This figure rose to 116,683 vehicles in 2010; a 136% increase. However, due to the political changes starting in 2011, production was down over 31% in 2012. In 2013, Egypt was the third largest car-producing market in Africa, after South Africa and Morocco. Kenya The Automotive industry in Kenya is primarily involved in the assembly, retail and distribution of motor vehicles. There are a number of motor vehicle dealers operating in the country, with the most established being: Major Retailers: Toyota East Africa/Toyota Kenya Ltd,http://www.ventures-africa.com/2013/02/toyota-launches-4-9m-assembly-plant-in-kenya/ Cooper Motor Corporation, General Motors East Africa (GMEA), Simba Colt and DT Dobie. Major Assemblers: Associated Vehicle Assemblers Ltd (AVA), Kenya Vehicle Manufacturers (KVM), General Motors East Africa (GMEA) and Honda Motorcycle Kenya Ltd http://world.honda.com/news/2013/c130327Motorcycle-Subsidiary-Kenya/index.html Kenya is currently attempting to completely build its own cars. After building its first car in the late '80s the Nyayo Car, Kenya is having a shot at the industry with Mobius Motors which was founded in 2009. Morocco A new factory having an auto assembly capability of nearly 400,000 vehicles annually was opened by Renault in February 2012 in Tangier. It will mainly produce cars for the European market. Before 2012, the only other assembly plant in Morocco was the Renault factory in Casablanca. South Africa South Africa is traditionally the leader in Africa of the automotive industry and now produces more than half a million annually of all types of automobiles. While domestic development of trucks and military vehicles exists, cars built under license of foreign brands are the mainstay. Asia Azerbaijan *Ganja Auto Plant (1986–present) *Azsamand (2005–present) *Nakhchivan Automobile Plant (2010–present) Ganja Auto Plant: Auto Plant, is an auto assembly plant situated in the Ganja city in Azerbaijan. The factory was founded in 1986 for a production of run of 30,000 "GAZelle". AzSamand: Group Company located in Şamaxı, Azerbaijan. The project opened in October 2005, with the support of the Government of Azerbaijan. AzSamand works with Iran Khodro. Nakhchivan Automobile Plant: Automobile manufacturer in the Nakhchivan Autonomous Republic of Azerbaijan. Nakhchivan Automobile Factory was founded in 2006. It was put into operation in 2010. Bangladesh Auto rickshaws have been producing in Bangladesh since 1980s and local production of motorcycle begun since early 2000. Foreign vehicles have been assmebling since past 30 years as well and now several automobile companies are on discussion to build automobile factories in the country. Pragoti is the state-run automotive industry which assembles Mitsubishi Pajero Sport, Tata bus and minitruck, and Ashok Leyland minibus. Some privately owned automotive industries are Aftab Automobiles, Runner Automobiles and Walton. China China's automobile industry had Soviet origins mainly (plants and licensed autodesign were founded in the 1950s with USSR help) and was small in volume for decades, not exceeding 200,000 annually. It has been developing rapidly since the year 2000. In 2009, 13.83 million motor vehicles were manufactured in China, surpassing Japan as the world's largest automobile producer. Now, annual production of more than 18 million automobiles exceeds that of the United States and Japan combined, or that of the EU.OICA: Production StatisticsWard's: World Motor Vehicle Data 2007. Wards Communications, Southfield MI 2007, ISBN 0910589534 Moreover, with total sales of 13.64 million, China became the largest automobile market in the world for the full year 2009, overtaking the United States. The top nine car sellers for 2009 were Volkswagen, General Motors, Hyundai, Nissan, BYD, Chery, Honda, Toyota, and Geely. India An embryonic automotive industry started in India in the 1940s. However, for the next 50 years, the growth of the industry was hobbled by the Socialist policies and the bureaucratic hurdles of the license raj with total restrictions for import of vehicles. Following economic liberalisation in India from 1991, and the gradual easing of restrictions on industry, India has seen a dynamic 17% annual growth in automobile production and 30% annual growth in exports of automotive components and automobiles. More than 3.9 million automotive vehicles were produced in India in 2011 (an increase of almost twice since 2005 and more than ten times since 1990), making the country the sixth largest automobile producer (beating such old and new auto makers as Belgium, United Kingdom, Italy, Canada, Mexico, Russia, Spain, France, Brazil) and the second fastest growing automobile market (after China) in the World. Total turnover of the Indian automobile industry is expected to grow from USD 34 Billion in 2006 to USD 122 Billion in 2016. The Largest automotive companies in India are Maruti Suzuki, Hyundai Motor India, Tata Motors and Mahindra & Mahindra. Tata Motors has just launched Tata Nano, the cheapest car in the world at USD 2200. Foreign auto companies with plants in India include, General Motors, Ford, Hyundai, Honda, Suzuki, Nissan Motors, Toyota, Volkswagen, Audi, Skoda, BMW, Renault, Mitsubishi, Jaguar Land Rover, Fiat and Mercedes Benz. Many other global automobile giants such as PSA Peugeot Citroën, Volvo are setting up their plants and Lexus, Infiniti are about to set up their manufacturing plants in this country. It has been reported that there is a plan of setting up an assembly plant of Porsche. Indonesia Indonesia is the second South-East Asian auto producer of more than 1,200,000 per year with assembly of world's (Japanese and Korean) brand vehicles. Since 2012, Indonesian automotive product export in value is more than its import. Iran Iran developed a significant automotive industry with up to 200,000 annual production under the Shah's regime. But after the Islamic revolution of 1979 it was down. Since the end of the 20th century the auto industry started to grow, especially fast in recent years. There were 13 public and privately owned automakers within Iran, of which two – Iran Khodro and Saipa – accounted for 94% of the total domestic production. Iran Khodro, which produced the most prevalent car brand in the country – the Paykan, which has been replaced in 2005 by the Samand – was still the largest with 61% of the market in 2001, while Saipa contributed 33% of Iran’s total production in the same year. The other car manufacturers, such as the Bahman Group, Kerman Motors, Kish Khodro, Raniran, Traktorsazi, Shahab Khodro, and others together produced only 6%. These automakers produce a wide range of automobiles including motorbikes, passenger cars such as Saipa's Tiba, vans, mini trucks, medium sized trucks, heavy duty trucks, minibuses, large size buses and other heavy automobiles used in commercial and private activities in the country. Iran has a fleet of 7 million cars in 2008, which translates to almost one car per ten persons in the country (including pick-ups and buses). Iran 16th Biggest Automaker retrieved 12 February 2008 Gasoline Quota Will Change In Two Months retrieved 12 February 2008 Automobile production crossed the 1 million mark in 2005 and Iran car exports reached $1 billion by March 2009.Made In Iran Retrieved 12 February 2008Payvand:Iran and car exports projected to reach $1b by March Retrieved October 24, 2008 Iran ranked the world's 13th biggest automaker in 2011 with annual production of more than 1.6 million (that is more than in such old and new auto makers as Belgium, United Kingdom, Italy, Czech republic,Turkey.) Japan Japanese zaibatsu (business conglomerates) began building their first automobiles in the middle to late 1910s with designing their own trucks and produce and European cars in Japan under license. The results of WWII caused many Japanese manufacturers to break out of design and producing vehicles, but in the 1950s and 1960s restoration occurred. In the 1970s Japan was the pioneer in robotics manufacturing of vehicles. Automotive industry in Japan fast increased in the 1970s–1990s (when it was oriented both for domestic use and wide world export) and after second-third (with United States) place shares in last year now is third largest in the world (after China and th US) with annual production of 8–10 million. In the 1980s–1990s by overtaking the US it was the leader with up to 13 million per year a significant part of that went to export including to the United States. Japanese investments grew an auto industry in many (and not Asian only) countries. Jordan Land Rover, in a joint venture with the Shahin Group and Ole Jordan, assembles Defenders and Discoveries at the Land Rover Aqaba Assembly Plant in Aqaba. About 1,000 workers are employed there, assembling 5,000 units annually. Malaysia The automotive industry in Malaysia is perhaps one of the freshest and most steadily growing markets, catering for needs worldwide (except for America and Continental Europe). Malaysia is third South-East Asian automaker of more than half a million per year vehicles developed by Japan, China and Korean assists. The list of car manufacturers are as follows: - Proton (Perusahaan Otomobil Nasional Berhad), being the pioneer of Malaysian car manufacturer. - Perodua (Perusahaan Otomobil Kedua Berhad), of which engines are based on Daihatsu models. - Bufori & TD2000, "Antique Cars" manufacturers based in Malaysia (although originally from Australia). - Naza (Naza Group of Companies - assembles Kia Motors and Peugeot vehicles). North Korea The North Korean motor vehicle production has a military, industrial and construction goals mainly, and private car ownership by citizens not allowed (all cars are serving government officials). Having Soviet origins, subsequent practice of cloning of foreign specimens and one recent automobile joint-venture, North Korea developed a wide-range automotive industry with production of all types of vehicles (an urban and off-road mini, luxury, SUV cars, a small, midi, heavy and super-heavy cargo, construction and off-road trucks, a mini buses, a usual and articulated buses, trolleybuses and trams) but products a much less vehicles than a 40–50 thousands capabilities due to permanent economical crisis. DPRK no join or collaborate the OICA and other communities, so an information about its motor vehicle industry is very limited and poor. Pakistan The automobile industry has been an active and growing field in Pakistan for a long time, however not as much established to figure in the prominent list of the top automotive industries, having astable annual production 100–170 thousand. Surprisingly, despite its some large size in terms of production volume, only a few car models are assembled in the country and customers have a very small variety of vehicles to choose from. The lack of competition in the auto industry due to the dominance of a few players, and restrictions on imports in the form of heavy duties have resulted in very high prices of Cars in the country. Currently some of the major world automakers have set up assembly plants or are in joint ventures with local companies these include Toyota, General motors Honda, Suzuki, Nissan Motors. The total contribution of auto industry to GDP in 2007 was 2.8% which is likely to increase up to 5.6% in the next 5 years. Auto sector presently, contributes 16% to the manufacturing sector which is predicted to increase 25% in the next 7 years. Philippines The Philippines has a small auto industry with more than 60,000 Japanese and Korean vehicles produced annually. In addition, there are a number of small independent firms who assemble and fabricate jeepneys and other similar vehicles, using surplus engines and drivetrain parts from Japan. South Korea at Hyundai Motor Company car factory in Ulsan, South Korea.]] The South Korean automobile industry is today the fifth largest in the World in terms of production volume (concedes to China, United States, Japan and Germany only) and the sixth largest in terms of export volume, achieved more than 4.6 million vehicles produced in 2011. Fifty years ago, its initial operations were merely the assembling of parts imported from Japan and the United States. The Hyundai Kia Automotive Group is today the second largest automaker in Asia, after Toyota. Annual domestic output exceeded one million units in 1988. In the 1990s, the industry manufactured numerous in-house models, demonstrating not only its capabilities, and signaling its coming of age thanks to the heavy investment to infrastructure in the country over the decades. The quality of their automobiles has improved dramatically in recent years, gaining international recognition. Besides of direct export, by Korean assist a many countries found or increased their auto industry (like Japan help earlier). Taiwan Unlike other Asian industrial former "dragons" (Japan and South Korea) and new "dragons" (Thailand, Indonesia, and Malaysia), the Taiwanese automotive industry was oriented for domestic use and not for export. Therefore annual production (near 400,000 units) is much less and includes mainly remade Japanese cars. The Japanese manufacturers that have (or had) production facilities in Taiwan are: Honda (Honda Taiwan Motor, in Pingtung),http://world.honda.com/group/manufacturing-facilities/Asiaoceania/ Isuzu (Taiwan Isuzu Motors, in Taipei), Mazda (through Ford Lio Ho, in Taipei),http://www.mazda.com/investors/library/annual/2013/pdf/MazdaAr13_e.pdf Mitsubishi (China Motor Corporation, in Taipei),http://www.cmc-motor.com/about_cmc.php Nissan (joint venture with Yulon Motor, in Taipei),http://www.nissan-global.com/EN/DOCUMENT/PDF/PROFILE/2012/Pr2012_E_p07-24.pdf Subaru (Ta Ching Motors,http://www.taipeitimes.com/News/biz/archives/2002/06/10/0000139788 in Pingtung),http://www.tiplo.com.tw/en/tn_in.aspx?mnuid=1284&nid=44425 Suzuki (Tai Ling Motor, motorcycles, in Pingcheng,http://www.suzukimotor.com.tw/suzuki/eng/about.html and Prince Motors, automobiles, in Taipei),http://www.marklines.com/en/report/rep625_200712 and Toyota (Kuozui Motors, in Zhongli and Guanyin).http://www.toyota-global.com/company/profile/facilities/worldwide_operations.html Other foreign manufacturers that have (or had) production facilities in Taiwan are: Chrysler (through China Motor Corporation, in Taipei), General Motors (joint venture with Yulon Motor, in Taipei), Daewoo (Formosa Automobile, in Taipei), Hyundai (joint venture with San Yang Motors, in Taipei) or DAF (through Formosa Automobile,http://taiwantoday.tw/ct.asp?xItem=185539&ctNode=426 in Taipei). Domestic brands, owned by Yulon Motor, include Tobe (used for rebadged Geely models),http://www.chinapost.com.tw/business/company-focus/2010/08/07/267796/Yulons-Tobe.htm and Luxgen (founded in 2009, develops its own models).http://www.luxgen-motor.com/news/News-Detail.aspx?_sei_=8F8F2499772D44348E4E6506F50D7B48 Thailand Thailand is more rapidly grown in the 2000s, largest in South-Asia and 14th in the World auto producent with annual output nearly 1.5 million (that is more than in such old and new auto makers as Belgium, United Kingdom, Italy, Czech Republic, Turkey) of vehicles developed and issued by foreign (Japanese, Korean, etc.) assist. The Thai-based automobile manufacturer is ThaiRung or well known as TR, manufactured by Thai Rung Union Car Public Co. Ltd. (TRU). The company was established in 1967 in Bangkok, Thailand. Original name was Thai Rung Engineering Co. Ltd., and changed its name to Thai Rung Union Car Co. Ltd. in 1973. TRU was listed on the Stock Exchange of Thailand in 1994. TRU business is ranging from product design and development, automotive parts manufacturing, industrial equipment manufacturing, car assembly lines and financial business. Some discontinued TR vans powered by Land Rover engine in combination with Thai-developed body design and platform. Modern TR cars are built on small or medium trucks base into SUV or seven-seat multi-purpose vehicles using TR-owned technology, design, development and assembly skills. The current models are 2009 TR Adventure (based on Isuzu D-Max) and TR Allroader (based on Thai-version Chevrolet Colorado). Uzbekistan Before 1992, Uzbekistan had absolutely no automotive industry, being part of the Soviet Union. In post-Soviet times, UzDaewooAuto, SamAuto, GM Uzbekistan new auto producing plants were built by Korean and US help with production more than 200 thousand per year that allows export of Uzbekistan's automobiles to Russia and other CIS countries. GM Uzbekistan, a joint venture, with manufacturing operations in Asaka Uzbekistan features three vehicle assembly lines and one stamping operations plant with a growing local supply base supplemented by commodities and automotive parts largely from Asia Pacific region (e.g., steel coil from Russia, advanced technology parts from Korea, etc.). With multi-shift operations, employment is estimated around 7000 people in a region otherwise known for agricultural production. Vietnam Completely dependent for Soviet import earlier, Vietnam since the 2000s began to develop own automotive industry with Japanese-Korean assistance and, having yet near 40,000 per year capability, accounts as a prospective maker and market in South-East Asia. Europe European Automobile Manufacturers Association announced that May 2013 sales across the 27-nation European Union dropped to 1.04 million cars as the lowest after May 1993 when sales are not achieved 1 million. August 2013 Year to date became the worst sales since 1990 with sold only 8.14 million autos. Austria Austria for a long time had import of cars and small domestic production of trucks and military Steyr vehicles only, but in the 21st century placed foreign (German) new capabilities for more than 200 thousand annual production. Belarus Belarus had third by volume part of automotive industry of the Soviet Union with near 40,000 annual production. Since that times Belarus specilizes on production of own designed superheavy, heavy and middle trucks mainly plus post-Soviet developed buses, trolleybuses and trams. Auto manufacturers in Belarus include MAZ, BelAZ and Neman. Belgium At the beginning of the 20th century Belgium had one of the leading European auto industries with famous and technically advanced brands. But domestic producers did not grow and soon disappeared. At the end of the century Belgium became one of the largest European auto makers with an annual output up to 1.2 million from assembly plants of foreign brands. Its mainly export-oriented auto industry shrunk by half in recent years (to 500 thousand units) due to strong competition with imports from near and far Eastern producers. Bulgaria Bulgaria's production strongly depended on auto imports the from Soviet block earlier and currently depends on other European and Asian countries. Socialist Bulgaria has small auto industry including nearly 20 thousand units of self-developed Chavdar trucks and buses as well as the assembly of Soviet Moskvitch cars. From 1966 to 1970 in the city of Plovdiv was production of the Bulgarrenault. The factory assembled Renault 8 and Renault 10. Bulgaria produced the FIAT 850 and FIAT 124 between 1967 and 1971. They were unofficially called "Pirin-FIAT". The plant was in the town of Lovech. The same factory, called "Balkan", also assembled Moskvitch from 1967 to 1988. In 1994, Rover established Roadcar, a joint venture with a Bulgarian company to produce the Austin Maestro at a new factory in Varna, using CKD kits sent from the UK. Production began in July 1995 and 2,200 cars were assembled before the factory closed in April 1996. Together with the Bulgarian company Litex Motors, Great Wall Motors has a production base in Bahovitsa, near Lovech. They assembly Voleex, Steed and Hover. The factory has an auto assembly capability of 50,000 vehicles annually. There're plans to be increased to 70,000 vehicles annually in the next few years. Czech Republic Before WWII automotive industry was significant and advanced part of economy of former Czechoslovakia that was involved into power by Nazi Germany. Post-war socialist Czechoslovakia restored own auto manufacturing that was the second (after Poland) in Soviet block outside the USSR, producing 250 thousand per year vehicles of all types, including Skoda cars and trolleybuses, Tatra trucks and trams, Karosa buses. After dissolving of country, Czech Republic has inherited most of its auto capabilities and then has grown many times by German, French, Japanese, Korean investments. Now Czech Republic is largest East-European outside Russia and one of the significant European (6th) and World's (16–17th) auto maker, having annual output near 1.2 million and large export to East Europe, other CIS and European countries and even to United States. Auto manufacturers in the Czech Republic include original Czech brands Škoda (owned by the Volkswagen Group since 2000), Tatra and assembly plants of Hyundai and joint-venture Peugeot, Citroen and Toyota. Finland Finland depends on imports of cars and other vehicles, it does however have its own (yet small) auto industry which includes the production of Valmet Automotive cars, Sisu trucks and buses/coaches of various producers. This has decreased from forty to around a few thousand since the end of the 20th century. France France was among the earliest pioneers in auto production. Armand Peugeot (along with Léon Serpollet) produced a three-wheeled steam powered car in 1889, and produced a four-wheeled car powered by a Daimler gasoline internal combustion engine in 1890.http://www.carhistory4u.com/the-last-100-years/car-manufacturers-by-country/france/peugeot The two main automotive manufacturers in France are PSA Peugeot Citroën, makers of Peugeot and Citroen, and Renault, which makes Renault and Dacia (in Romania). In 1975, Peugeot acquired Citroen, and formed PSA Peugeot Citroën. Three years later, the company acquired Chrysler’s European division, the former Rootes and Simca auto manufacturers. Renault, which was founded in 1899 and state-owned between 1945 and 1996, temporarily was in alliance with Volvo and then has been the controlling shareholder of Nissan since 1999. Renault also had a controlling interest in American Motors Corporation during the 1970s and 1980s.http://www.carhistory4u.com/the-last-100-years/car-manufacturers-by-country/france/renault The other major vehicle manufacturer in France is Renault Trucks, which is primarily owned by Volvo AB. Other auto manufacturers that were active after World War II included: Alpine, Facel Vega, Matra, Panhard (bought out by Citroen), Rosengart and Vespa 400 Vespa. After the war, luxury carmakers were hampered by the taxes based on the fiscal horsepower rating, or CV, which doomed the grandes routières such as Bugatti, Delage, Delahaye, Hotchkiss, Salmson and Talbot-Lago (purchased by Simca).World History of the Automobile by Eric Eckermann; 2001; Society of Automotive Engineers Inc. At the end of the 20th century, France was the second largest European (slightly lagging behind Germany) and world's fourth largest auto maker, having an annual production of 3.5–4 million. Due to strong competition from Spain and European imports from Asian, Eastern European, Turkish and other producers, last years output decreased to 2.2-2.3 million and third place in Europe (after Germany and Spain) and tenth in the world. Germany assembly line, Wolfsburg, in 1973]] The petrol engined automobile was invented in Germany by Karl Benz. Furthermore, the four-stroke internal combustion engine used in most automobiles worldwide today was invented by Nikolaus Otto in Germany. In addition, the diesel engine was also invented by German Rudolf Diesel. Germany is famous for the high-performance and high-quality sports cars made by Porsche, and the cars of Mercedes, Audi and BMW are famous for their quality and technological innovation. Daimler-Benz's predecessor Daimler-Motoren-Gesellschaft was the industry's oldest firm, Daimler-Benz company dates from 1926. In 1998, it bought the American automobile manufacturer Chrysler, then sold out in 2007 at a heavy loss, as it never managed to bring the division to long term profitability. In the popular market, Opel and Volkswagen are most well known. Opel was a bicycle company that started making cars in 1899; General Motors bought it out in 1929, but the Nazi government took control, and GM wrote off its entire investment. In 1948, GM returned and restored the Opel brand. Volkswagen is dominant in the popular market; it purchased Audi in 1964, which eventually led to the formation of today's Volkswagen Group. Volkswagen's most famous car was the small, beetle-shaped economical "people's car", with a rear-mounted, air-cooled engine. It was designed in the 1930s by Ferdinand Porsche upon orders from Adolf Hitler, who was himself a car enthusiast. However, production models only appeared after the war; until then, only rich Germans had automobiles. By 1950, Volkswagen was the largest German automobile producer.Terry Shuler, Volkswagen: Then, Now and Forever(1997) Today, the Group is one of the three biggest automotive companies in the world, and the largest in Europe; and is now part-owned by Porsche Automobil Holding SE. , seven different car manufacturers belong to the industrial concern: Volkswagen, Audi AG, Bugatti Automobiles SAS, Automobili Lamborghini S.p.A., Bentley Motors Limited, SEAT, S.A., Škoda Auto, along with commercial vehicle makers Volkswagen Commercial Vehicles, MAN AG and Scania AB. During German reunification West Germany incorporated non-large (near 200 thousands per year) production of Wartburg, Trabant cars and IFA trucks in East Germany. With annual output near 6 million now, Germany is absolute leader of auto production in Europe since 1960s, and in World was the third during the 1970s – middle of 2000s and fourth now (concedes to China, United States and Japan only). Greece Only small-scale, or occasional vehicle manufacture was recorded in Greece until 1960. Thereafter, production concentrated in commercial vehicles, while passenger car assembly plants with notable production volumes operated after 1970. According to the Statistical Yearbook of the Greek National Statistical Service (ESYE), annual production of all types of vehicles, including assembled cars, remained close to 20,000 units between 1980 and 1990. By 1992 all major assembly lines had ceased operations and, since then, there has been no large-scale production.L.S. Skartsis, "Greek Vehicle & Machine Manufacturers 1800 to present: A Pictorial History", Marathon (2012) ISBN 978-960-93-4452-4 (eBook) Hungary Some original car production in the Hungarian part of Austro-Hungary at the beginning of the 20th century was lost. Post WWII socialist Hungary widely imported cars and trucks from Soviet Union and other countries. In the same time Hungary produced small number of heavy trucks (Rába) and had strong specialization in Soviet block in manufacturing of buses (Ikarus), that made it one of the largest bus producers end exporters (including outside Soviet block and Europe). The Ganz Works, also a long lived Hungarian company, has been manufacturing engines, wagons specialized for electric railway equipment. Post-socialist Hungary significantly decreased the manufacturing of buses but found a large assembly capacities of foreign brands (such as Mercedes, Suzuki, Audi and Opel) with annual production of more than 400 thousands cars. Ireland Having a non-large (few tens thousands per year) assembly manufacturing of British and US cars, Ireland imports vehicles also. Italy The automotive industry in Italy began with the construction of the first FIAT plant (Fabbrica Italiana Automobili Torino) in 1899 by Giovanni Agnelli. In the following years at least 50 other manufacturers appeared, the best known being Isotta Fraschini in 1900, Lancia in 1906, Alfa Romeo in 1910, Maserati in 1914, Ferrari in 1939, and Lamborghini in 1963. During the first and the second World Wars and the economic crisis of the 70's, many of these brands disappeared or were bought by FIAT or foreign manufacturers. To 1960s–1970s Italy restored own large auto industry that was 3rd-4th in Europe and 5th–6th in the World. In the 1980s Italy overook the United Kingdom but has conceded to Soviet Union that, like Poland and Yugoslavia, found large-volume production of cars by Italian FIAT help. In the 1990s Italian auto industry became again 3rd in Europe and 5th in World with annual output more than 2 million. But in the 21st century it seriously fallen to near 800 thousand per year and 8th place in Europe and 21st place in the world. Today, the Italian automotive industry continues to boast a wide range of products, from very compact city cars to sport supercars such as Ferrari and Pagani. As of July 2011 Fiat also holds roughly 53.5% stake in the American automaker Chrysler. Netherlands Netherlands imports most of vehicles, having small own manufacturing less than 100 thousands per year. Domestic car's design and mass production lost. Besides DAF trucks and VDL buses, national automakers includes small companies NovoMotive, Spyker Cars, NedCar. Poland Poland is the second largest producer of light vehicles (passenger cars) in Central and Eastern Europe, after the Czech Republic.Janusz Buliński, The Automotive Industry in Poland, Polish Information and Foreign Investment Agency S.A., 2010 As of the late 2009s and 2010s, Polish automotive sector represents arounds 11% of total industrial production, accounting for about 4% of GDP. The sector employs about 130,000 people, and produced about 800,000-900,000 light vehicles a year.Poland: Automotive Industry - Outlook. Focus2move, 2012 Production of larger commercial vehicles was at about 70,000-90,000 in that period. Most of the sector's output is geared for exports, primarily to the European Union. In 2009 the value of exports from this sector was € 15.7 billion, i.e. 16% of all Polish exports. Portugal Portugal has non-large production of foreign assembling cars and trucks with near 200 thousand annually. Romania Socialist Romania produced annually 100–200 thousand vehicles of all types (4th place in Soviet block outside USSR after Poland, Czechoslovakia, East Germany). Car production was found by French (Renault, Citroen), trucks – by Soviet assists. Now Romanian automobile manufacturing produces near 350 thousand vehicles per year and includes Dacia, Griviţa, Igero, Roman and Ford (the former Daewoo and Oltcit manufacturing facility). Other companies such as ARO, Rocar and Tractorul also existed, before they eventually went bankrupt. Russia Russia has inherited a main part of automotive industry of the Soviet Union with near 1.8 million annual production of all types of automobiles in RSFSR. Automotive production is a significant industry in post-Soviet Russia, directly employing around 600,000 people or 1% of the country's total work force. With output of more than 2 million, Russia was the world's 11th and European 2nd (after Germany) automotive largest producer in 2012, and accounts for about 7% of the worldwide production. Due to the global financial crisis in 2009 the industry produced 600 thousands vehicles only, down from 1.5 million in 2008 after post-Soviet restoration. The largest companies are light vehicle producers AvtoVAZ and GAZ, while KAMAZ is the leading heavy vehicle producer. 11 foreign carmakers have production operations or are constructing plants in Russia. Russian government presented plans to make Russia as European second automotive producer. Russia is the largest car market in Europe Serbia The automotive industry in Serbia and Yugoslavia dates back to 1939 when the first trucks came out of the assembly lines in the city of Kragujevac. After the Second World War this factory was renamed Zastava Automobiles and the production of motor vehicles started again under license to FIAT. Yugoslavia was 2nd (after Poland) European socialist auto maker outside Soviet Union and achieved at high point near 300 thousands annual production, 250 thousands amongst that was Zastava cars. Zastava cars were exported by small quantities to 70 countries all over the world, including the UK. With the Yugo small car, Yugoslavia undertook wide adverted intervention to US automarket and tried to compete with Japanese analogs in the small car sector that opened after the oil crisis of the mid-1970s. During the 1990s, the political problems and economic sanctions imposed on Serbia, inherited by the Yugoslavian auto industry mainly, halted the drop of production of Zastava cars to just 10–20,000 per year. In 2008, in agreement with Government of Serbia, FIAT Group took over the Zastava plant which is now one of FIAT factories. The Serbian Government wants to establish Serbia as a new manufacturing location for the automotive industry in Europe and is strongly supporting all the international producers and suppliers in order to open their plants in Serbia. New Fiat model 500L and 500XL will have estimated production between 200,000 and 300,000 in 2013, Slovakia Slovakia had very little automotive industry as part of Czechoslovakia. After dissollution of the federation, new car assembly plants were built by foreign companies in Slovakia as in other East-European countries. Over time this placed it at top spot in car production per capita worldwide by 2013 with a yearly production of over 980,000 vehicles.Business Monitor International, "Slovakia Autos Report Q1 2013", December 19 2012 (BMI4933658)Pravda.sk, "Slovensko je už svetová veľmoc vo výrobe áut", April 1 2013 (Slovak)Pravda.sk, "Vlani sa na Slovensku vyrobilo rekordných 980 tisíc áut", January 15 2014 (Slovak) Slovenia Having some small auto production in socialist Yugoslavia, Slovenia became one of the new East European car making countries and now produces near 200,000 per year, mainly for export. Spain After WWII Franco's Spain lagged behind main European auto manufacturing countries for decades. Only at the end of 1970s it was able to produce more than one million vehicles and was 5th in Europe and 9th in the world. Then significant growth allows Spain to overtake the United Kingdom, Italy and achieve the 3 million output (for export partially), 3rd place in Europe, 6th place in the World at 2000. Since that time, due to East-European and Asian competitors on European market, auto exports from Spain have slowed and annual production decreased to 2.4 million, although Spain beat France and became the second auto power in Europe (after Germany) but 9th in the world. In 2009, the automotive industry generated 3.5 percent of the country's GDP and gave employment to about nine percent of the working population. Spain is in eighth place in car manufacturing countries, but 2008 and 2009 showed a decrease in car production. The downward spiral started about ten years ago, with an abandoning policy of many consecutive governments. The result has been the loss of all Spanish car brands manufacturers, which are now in hands of foreign companies. Nowadays, Spain's major domestic firm is the Volkswagen Group's subsidiary brand SEAT, S.A.. Sweden Swedish automobile manufacturing is widely known in European and US markets due to advanced and safe cars including Saab and Volvo brands, although their production (200–300 thousand per year) is not among the largest in Europe and the world. Turkey Recently fast growed by European and then Far East (Japanese, Korean) help, the automotive industry in Turkey plays an important role in the manufacturing sector of the Turkish economy. The foundations of the industry was laid with the establishment of Otosan assembly factory in 1959 and the mass production of the domestic car Anadol in 1961. Last years Turkey produced up to 1.2 million motor vehicles, ranking as the 7th in Europe and the 16th-17th largest producer in the World. With a cluster of car-makers and parts suppliers, the Turkish automotive sector has become an integral part of the global network of production bases, exporting over $22,944,000,000 worth of motor vehicles and components in 2008. Global car manufacturers with production plants include Mercedes-Benz, Fiat/Tofaş, Oyak-Renault, Hyundai, Toyota, Honda and Ford/Otosan. Ukraine Ukraine was one of two only Soviet republics having production of all types of automobiles and was second by volume in the automotive industry of the Soviet Union with more than 200,000 annual production. Ukraine automobile manufacturers produces 100–200 thousand per year now and includes ZAZ, LuAZ, Bogdan, KrAZ, KrASZ, BAZ, ChAZ, Eurocar, Etalon-Avto, HalAZ, Anto-Rus and LAZ. While domestic trucks, buses and trolleybuses continues to be made, production of self-designed cars (such as Tavriya) decreased and now Ukraine assembles mainly US Chevrolets, and Russian- and Korean-developed cars. United Kingdom The automotive industry in the United Kingdom is now best known for premium and sports car marquees including Aston Martin, Bentley, Daimler, Jaguar, Lagonda, Land Rover, Lotus, McLaren, MG, Mini, Morgan and Rolls-Royce. Volume car manufacturers with a major presence in the UK include Ford, Honda, Nissan, Toyota and Vauxhall Motors (owned by General Motors). Commercial vehicle manufacturers active in the UK include Alexander Dennis, Ford, GMM Luton (owned by General Motors), Leyland Trucks (owned by Paccar) and London Taxis International. In 2008, the UK automotive manufacturing sector had a turnover of £52.5 billion, generated £26.6 billion of exports and produced around 1.45 million passenger vehicles and 203,000 commercial vehicles. In that year around 180,000 people were directly employed in automotive manufacturing in the UK, with a further 640,000 people employed in automotive supply, retail and servicing. The UK is a major centre for engine manufacturing and in 2008 around 3.16 million engines were produced in the country. The UK has a significant presence in auto racing and the UK motorsport industry currently employs around 38,500 people, comprises around 4,500 companies and has an annual turnover of around £6 billion. The origins of the UK automotive industry date back to the final years of the 19th century. By the 1950s the UK was the second-largest manufacturer of cars in the world (after the United States) and the largest exporter. However in subsequent decades the industry experienced considerably lower growth than competitor nations such as France, Germany and Japan and by 2008 the UK was the 12th-largest producer of cars measured by volume. Since the late 1980s many British car marques have become owned by foreign companies including BMW, SAIC, TATA and Volkswagen Group. Rights to many currently dormant brands, including Austin, Riley, Rover and Triumph, are also owned by foreign companies. North America Canada Canada is currently the 11th largest auto producer in the World with 2.1 million annual output, down from 7th place with 3 million peak a few years ago. China, Spain, India, Brazil, Mexico recently surpassed Canadian production for the first time ever. Canada's highest rankings ever was 2nd largest producer in the World between 1918 and 1923 and 3rd after WWII. The Canadian auto industry traces its roots to the very beginning of the automobile. The first large-scale production of automobiles in Canada took place in Walkerville, near Windsor, Ontario in 1904. In the first year of operations, Gordon McGregor and Wallace Campbell, along with a handful of workmen produced 117 Model "C" Ford vehicles at the Walkerville Wagon Works factory. Through marquees such as Brooks Steam, Redpath, Tudhope, McKay, Galt Gas-Electric, Gray-Dort, Brockville Atlas, C.C.M., and McLaughlin, Canada had many domestic auto brands. In 1918 McLaughlin was bought by an American firm, General Motors, and was re-branded as General Motors of Canada. Driven by the demands of World War I, Canada's automotive industry had grown, by 1923, into the second-largest in the world, although it was still made up of relatively inefficient plants producing many models behind a high tariff wall. High consumer prices and production inefficiencies characterized the Canadian auto industry prior to the signing of the 1965 Automotive Products Trade Agreement with the United States. The 1964 Automotive Products Trade Agreement or “Auto Pact” represents the single most important factor in making the Canadian automotive industry what it is today. Key features of the Auto Pact were the 1:1 production to sales ratio and Canadian Value Added requirements. Magna International is Canada's biggest domestic firm in the sector, and is the world's third-largest auto parts firm, producing entire vehicles at its Magna Steyr plant in Austria. Mexico The Mexican automotive industry mostly consists of foreign assembly plants. The earliest ones were established by American companies, then various European and Japanese manufacturers followed. More units of the original Volkswagen Beetle, in production in Puebla from 1955-2003, were built in Mexico than anywhere else. Mexican production increased rapidly in the 1990s, thanks largely to NAFTA, which led to many American, European, and Japanese manufacturers to move the production of many of their USA-market and Canadian-market models to Mexico, putting Mexico at 8th place in the world in terms of units produced. The only current domestic Mexican automobile manufacturers are Mastretta and DINA, both of which source their engines from foreign manufacturers. United States of America The American automobile industry began in the 1890s and rapidly evolved into the largest automotive producer in the World through the use of mass-production. The industry began with hundreds of manufacturers, but by the end of the 1920s it became dominated by three large companies - General Motors, Ford and Chrysler. After the Great Depression and World War II, these companies continued to prosper and the US produced near 3/4 of all automobiles in the world at 1950. However, after record of production near 15 millions in some 1970s years, at the beginning and middle of that decade, a combination of high oil prices, increased competition from foreign auto manufacturers, and increasing government regulation severely affected the companies. In the 1980s–1990s US auto power was overtaken by rapidly growed Japanese auto industry but in the 21st century both of them are balanced and now are the second largest in the World (after China) with annual production of 8–10 millions. In the ensuing years, the companies periodically bounced back, but by 2008 the industry was in turmoil. As a result General Motors and Chrysler filed bankruptcy reorganization and were bailed out with loans and investments from the federal government. Oceania Australia Holden (part of the global General Motors group), Ford and Toyota currently manufacture cars in Australia. Australia first began to produce cars in 1897 with cars made by Tarrant Motor & Engineering Co.http://www.cars.com.au/the-boot/australian-car-history.html The first major Australian car maker was the Ford Motor Company of Australia. The first Australian designed mass-produced car was by Holden in 1938. Non extra-large production of vehicles achieved a maximums near 500 thousands in the 1970s (10th place in the World) and 400,000 in the 2000s but reduced to some more than 200,000 (30th place in 2012) in the 2010s due to large import from Asian countries. Ford, Holden and Toyota have all announced the closure of their Australian-based manufacturing operations. Ford are to close in 2016 with Holden and Toyota closing in 2017. New Zealand New Zealand no longer has a vehicle assembly industry for passenger cars. Changes to protection of the local industry eventually led to the closure of the assembly plants since they could not compete with foreign counterparts. The largest car companies in New Zealand are Toyota New Zealand, Ford New Zealand, and Holden New Zealand. Annual output of automotive industry achieved near 100,000 in the 1980s and then decreased due to Asian made imports. Currently, there are a number of small domestic companies producing original kit and replica cars for both the local and international markets. Several of these, while small in size are noted internationally for the quality of their workmanship. South America Argentina Argentina has a long history of auto manufacturing, all of foreign designed vehicles. Having 100,000 (12th in the world) in 1960, 200,000 in 1970 and 300,000 in 1980, industry down to 100,000 in 1990 due to deep economic crisis. The restoration occurred to middle of 2000s only and significant growth succeeded then to annual production more than 800,000 that is 3rd place in Latin America (after Brazil and Mexico) but 20th in the World only. Brazil The Brazilian automotive industry competed with other Latin American ones (Mexico and Argentina) comparably till 1960 but had two jumps then, making Brazil as regional leader at first and one of the World's leaders moreover. At the end of 1970s annual production exceeded one million and provided world's 10th place for country. After some decrease near 1990, the new and more strong growth allows Brazil to beat such old auto makers as Belgium, United Kingdom, Italy, Canada, Russia, Spain, France and annual production near 3.5 million vehicles last years that is 7th largest in the world. The Brazilian industry in regulated by the Associação Nacional dos Fabricantes de Veículos Automotores (Anfavea), created in 1956, which includes automakers (automobiles, light vehicles, trucks and buses) and agriculture machines with factories in Brazil. Anfavea is part of the Organisation Internationale des Constructeurs d'Automobiles (OICA), based in Paris. Most of large global companies are present in Brazil; such as Fiat, Volkswagen Group, Ford, General Motors, Nissan Motors, Toyota, MAN SE, Mitsubishi, Mercedes-Benz, Renault, Honda, Hyundai etc., and also the emerging national companies such as Troller, Marcopolo S.A., Agrale, Randon S.A., Excalibur etc., some of them traditionally produces the modern equipped replicas of oldtimers. Chile As of 2011 the Chile automotive industry has produced no vehicles and is today non-existent and relies solely on imported vehicles. Colombia Auto manufacturing in Colombia achieved output more 100,000 vehicles per year in 2005 but has had a reduced output in the past few years with a current output of about 30,000 vehicles per year today. Ecuador Automotive industry of Ecuador is small with 20–40 thousand annual production. Venezuela Venezuelan auto manufacturing is 36th largest worldwide and 4th largest in Latin America (after Brazil, Mexico, Argentina).In the 1970s and 1980s vehicle production was between 150–200 thousand per year of mainly US-developed vehicles. Since 2014 the auto industry has collapsed, producing only 6,161 automobiles in the first part of the year. Most companies have ceased operations due to the difficulty in obtaining dollar denominated auto parts using Venezuelan monopoly money. References External links * OICA statistics * Ward's: World Motor Vehicle Data 2007. Wards Communications, Southfield MI 2007, ISBN 0910589534 Category:Automotive industry by country